Everybody Tryna Steal My Girl: Sequel to Please Dont Take My Man
by sophiacoph123
Summary: After the Battle of Wakanda, the whole family is together again like the old days in a new facility with a better quality of life. But during a supposed 'easy' mission they face one of the toughest fights ever which can make or break the Avengers-you know the Villain and you know the family. READ 'PLEASE DONT TAKE MY MAN' FIRST.
1. Back Home

CHAPTER 1: Back Home

 _She be my queen since we were_

 _sixteen, we want the same_

 _things we dream_

 _the same dreams_

 _alright._

* * *

 **Bucky's POV**

I was sat in the lavish Avengers Tower which Tony had rebuilt making it bigger, better and more extravagant than before. Wanda and I shared a room next to Pietro and Shuri who had left Wakanda to live with him, T'Challa was here on business but really he just missed everyone, Steve and Natasha's room was on the floor below due to their rather noisy night sessions, Tony and Pepper shared the floor with them but the new baby's room would be on Wanda and I's floor, Rhodey and Sam shared the upper floor along with Clint who moved his family into the tower due to its huge size and lack of people. Thalia and Peter lived in the first floor along with a spare room for Thor when he showed up and a room for Banner if he came back. I smelt the cookies my doll Wanda was baking in the kitchen with a very pregnant Pepper, letting the smell lead me I strolled into the room to see everyone laughing and talking in the kitchen; Wanda was getting Pepper to try some cookies whilst talking to her stomach, Natasha was shaking cocktails with a sly smirk directed at Steve who was chatting with Tony and Sam, Rhodey was drinking a beer next to Pietro who had an arm around Shuri, Clint was playing with Cooper whilst Laura welcomed me with a hug. "James! Try a cookie Honey, Wanda is an amazing baker" Laura said bubbly. I loved Laura lots, she made me feel accepted and treated me like I was normal, she trusted me with her kids and I had grown considerably closer to Clint since the Battle of Wakanda. I smiled wrapping my arms around Wanda's waist lovingly before snatching a cookie and chomping on it. Wanda kissed a crumb from the corner of my mouth and I winked in retort.

"Hi James, ready to be a uncle?" Pepper grinned rubbing her stomach, I knew Tony wanted Steve and I to be co-godfathers but I politely declined because I knew how much it meant to Steve, but it also meant that Pepper included me in the baby as much as she could since Wanda was going to be a Godmother-I nodded eagerly.

"Thought of any names?" I asked once more. We knew they were going to be having a boy soon so we were constantly thinking of names for the little man; Tony stopped his conversation when he heard my question.

"Well, I wanted to call him ass-kicker but Pepper said no!" Tony said obviously offended that she'd rejected his choice of name, I rolled my eyes pulling Wanda closer into my chest so I could smell her beautiful scent, whenever we spoke of Pepper's baby it reminded me of what Wanda showed me in Wakanda of our twin little girls-had that changed now? I even remembered their wonderful names: Weylyn and Braelyn. I didn't know how much I wanted children but with Wanda I knew I did, I wanted her and the whole life with her. Almost losing her in Wakanda made me realise how I needed her, everything I am is because of her and I wouldn't waste our time together. "So Manchurian Candidate, you got any ideas so she can crush your dreams?" Tony fake sobbed making Pepper raise an eyebrow. Steve sighed with a smile when Nat sipped her cocktail clearly amused by this all.

"I like William" I offered not really thinking they'd even pay attention to the name. Pepper and Tony stopped abruptly and gave each other an excited look, "what?" I said nervously fiddling with Wanda's even longer hair, I did that whenever I was anxious...she just calmed me was all-knowing she was there was all I needed to calm me down especially during the hard nights that we both had.

"I love it Buck!" Pepper and Tony exclaimed, "you like it baby William?" Tony whispered to her stomach then yelped in surprise, "He kicked!" Tony chuckled before returning to her big stomach that was ready to burst at anytime. Wanda kissed my cheek adoringly as everyone cheered and toasted to the new name. Nat slide Wanda a cocktail which she eyed disappointedly, she usually loved Nat's cocktails?

"You okay Wan? Have a drink!" Nat encouraged but she shook her head no.

"Sorry Nat, not really feeling it tonight I think I'm just gonna grab some water" Wanda reassured her. I frowned making eye contact with a suspicious Nat and then Steve too who looked worried. He was always worried about Wanda, being brotherly to her when Pietro died still lingered in him even with Pietro alive and well. Pietro skidded to a halt holding Water for his sister and rubbing her back, sure he was kind and caring but this seemed overly concerned? Did he know something i didnt? I didnt mull over it but instead enjoyed the company of my family.

"So what time is the mission tomorrow?" Peter's voice interjected as he walked out of the elevator with Thalia in hand, we all welcomed them home first before Steve answered.

"5:00am sharp will be the briefing so don't be late" Steve said sternly before picking up Lily and cooing her. Wanda curled her lip, something she did when she was anxious-I saw her and Pietro staring intently at each other obviously communicating through their minds. Suddenly Pietro broke out in Sokovian in a scolding voice leaving Wanda to puff in annoyance, I growled at them in irritation-something was going on and I would find out soon.

"Okay munchkins, time for bed!" Laura said to Lily and Cooper and Nathaniel who pouted in response. Clint picked Lily up and took Coopers hand leading him to the elevator, "say goodnight to everyone!" Laura hollered. Their small voices said goodnight giving each of us a hug each before toddling off to bed with Clint. Laura turned to all of us when he was gone with a serious expression.

"Laura, everything okay?" Nat asked taking a seat next to her longtime friend. Wanda settled in between me and Pepper with an unconscious hand placed over Pepper's stomach and I stood protectively hoping no one had hurt Laura.

"I've been having dreams that Clint will die on a mission, its worrying is all" Laura tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as Nat took her in a half hug. Wanda tilted her head with understanding and Pepper seemed to know how she felt too. Shuri sighed empathising, "just promise me you'll all take care of each other tomorrow, our lives are expanding with kids and marriage and we are all basically joined at the hip! If one of us dies, it'll destroy us all. We're family now with bigger responsibilities. Please be careful tomorrow?" Laura pleaded twiddling her wedding ring on her finger.

"We will take care of each other Laura, we always do, and tomorrow we can have a big adults night-call a Nanny. I think we all just need to spend some time together like we used to?" Shuri suggested. Everyone's face lit up at the suggestion and murmured in agreement.

"Well, I'm gonna get some rest for tomorrow, coming Rodgers?" Nat said with a wink to Steve who obliged joyfully-we all said our goodnights before separating to our rooms for an early start tomorrow.


	2. Watch Me

CHAPTER 2: Watch Me

 _I got it all_

 _cause she is the one_

 _her mum calls me love and her_

 _dad calls me son Alright._

 ** _Previously on 'Everybody Tryna Steal My Girl':_**

 _"I've been having dreams that Clint will die on a mission, its worrying is all" Laura tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as Nat took her in a half hug. Wanda tilted her head with understanding and Pepper seemed to know how she felt too. Shuri sighed empathising, "just promise me you'll all take care of each other tomorrow, our lives are expanding with kids and marriage and we are all basically joined at the hip! If one of us dies, it'll destroy us all. We're family now with bigger responsibilities. Please be careful tomorrow?" Laura pleaded twiddling her wedding ring on her finger._

 _"We will take care of each other Laura, we always do, and tomorrow we can have a big adults night-call a Nanny. I think we all just need to spend some time together like we used to?" Shuri suggested. Everyone's face lit up at the suggestion and murmured in agreement._

 _"Well, I'm gonna get some rest for tomorrow, coming Rodgers?" Nat said with a wink to Steve who obliged joyfully-we all said our goodnights before separating to our rooms for an early start tomorrow._

* * *

 **Steve's POV**

I awoke to Nat plonking a cup of coffee on our nightstand wearing my underwear and a bra along with curly blond hair which now sat at her collarbone. "Morning Lover" she said kissing my bearded face, "you need to shave, looking like Bucky with that beard" she giggled sitting on the edge of the bed as I sat up, she picked up the coffee and handed it to me. I thanked her with a kiss and took a sip gratefully, I was worried about Wanda after her and Pietro's little interaction yesterday evening and I could tell Nat was very suspicious and wanted to delve into what they were arguing over. Unfortunately, being such a close family-having something private was difficult because everyone was curious and wanted everyone to be okay.

"What do you think is up with Wanda?" I asked her. Nat always had advice and comforting words for me its one of the many reasons i loved her-I was glad that she had finally agreed to a relationship and after we'd been through the Battle of Wakanda we had gotten married and she was now Natasha Rodgers. We were together in every way and our wedding was beautiful but traditional, of course Wanda had been her maid of honour and Bucky my best man with Tony marrying us.

"I don't know" she grunted annoyed that she didn't have any answers.

"Wow the famous Black Widow doesn't have information?" I teased lightly and she smirked at me, she kissed me once more before adding that I tasted like coffee, I crawled out of the warmth of our bed and went to the bathroom to shave and get ready for the mission ahead. I exited the bathroom to see Nat brushing out her hair in her classic black widow suit that Shuri had made in Wakanda-of course Tony had begged to redesign our suits but it was hilarious to tease him.

"You're gorgeous Mrs. Rodgers" I soothed into her ear as I hugged from behind. She shifted to grasp me in a kiss that I wanted to last forever but then F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice reminded me of my duties. I sighed into the kiss before taking Nat's hand and striding down the halls to the elevator and up to the briefing room on the middle floor-we were the first ones there as always, Stark sauntered in wearing sunglasses and holding two trays of coffee's and teas. He handed me a tea and then Nat a coffee before sitting down with a small smile.

"Morning Tony" I greeted thanking him for the tea, "how's Pepper?" I questioned taking a sip of my tea.

"She's good, grumpy as hell" he chuckled, "little Stark was kicking all night, gonna be a fighter" Stark said smiling ear to ear-it was nice to see Tony all happy and giddy at the news of having a little boy. Stark's baby would be a rambunctious little guy that was for sure, I knew that he would definitely be spoiled by all of us especially me and Nat. Wanda too. Bucky and everyone else entered except for Pietro and Wanda, I frowned looking at Bucky and Shuri for answers to there whereabouts.

"They're arguing again" Bucky sighed taking his seat. We were all silent as we heard their furious exchanges in their mother tongue, after a few minutes Wanda stomped in dragged her chair back and sat down next to Buck, soon Pietro followed being too restless and angry to sit down. The twins rarely argued like this, sure they annoyed each other but they'd never fallen out like this before. There was an uncomfortable silence before I started the briefing of the mission.

"As you all know we thought we'd flushed out the last of HYDRA but recent intelligence has said that there are various new bases being built in these Locations" I said as Tony's hologram board thing which I had no idea how to use showed four locations marked by red dots. Nat took over when it came to the technology side of briefings.

"Russia, Italy, Berlin and England" Nat read out pointing to each location, "our mission will be to capture a HYDRA agent from each base to extract information, the rest will be killed on sight and each base will be plugged and destroyed" Nat explained swiftly.

"Wanda you will choose and capture the agents with Sam covering you, Buck and I will infiltrate first with Nat, Rhodes and Clint on the frontline. Tony will get everything from their database with Shuri on intercoms, Pietro will be responsible for planting the bombs when all of us have evacuated, this leaves Peter who will be waiting on the jet in case of a code Spider-are we all clear on what we have to do?" I asked, everyone nodded firmly but Peter looked visibly annoyed; Stark still cared greatly for Peter and hated everytime he was in the line of fire, we all did really. He was still a kid in our eyes.

"Captain, I can do more than stay on the Jet!" Peter quailed.

"Dammit Kid don't argue" Stark chided not looking Peter in the eye directly. Wanda rubbed Peter's arm comfortingly before we all boarded the quin-jet strapping up our gear and flexing our individual abilities. Clint flew the jet seamlessly with Nat in the seat next to him, Bucky and Pietro spoke in hushed tones whilst everyone else rested their heads against the craft tiredly, it was a long flight to Russia eventhough the jet made it faster.

 **Clint's POV**

I landed the Jet steadily and the doors lowered slowly revealing a snowy landscape with wintered trees and a darkened morning, first Bucky kissed Wanda quickly before he and Steve stealthily snuck out and hide behind the first line of trees then signalling for Nat, Rhodes and I to follow-I side hugged Wanda then filed out with my teammates/family. The cold air hit us like knives but surely enough we'd gotten used to it, I spotted Wanda and Sam sneaking round the back of the base silencing all alarms, "Captain, Soldier: all triggers, alarms and signals are disabled now is the time to advance" Shuri said through comms. Bucky and Steve advanced whilst I kept a lookout for any signs of alert.

"Hawk, Nat and Rhodey, the guns on the top need to be taken down-they have backup power in 30seconds" Shuri warned.

"Perfect, Cap, Buck-we're about to lose the element of surprise" I said before loading an explosive arrow and readying it-the guns turned on and began rapid fire I shot one but the second had a yellowish shield surrounding it. Sam took to the air trying to take out the second gun.

"Wan, you okay?" Sam checked from the air.

"I've chosen one, I'll be two minutes" she voiced quietly compared to the loud noise of the gunfire and yelled commands of the HYDRA soldiers. Suddenly, a loud noise came from telecoms and we coudlnt even hear Shuri warning Wanda of an immediate threat. "I need backup!" Wanda yelled through comms. "Now!" she growled again showing her ugency.

"We're a little distracted over here!" Cap said regretfully as the sounds of punching intensified.

"Can't, gun occupation!" Sam shouted. Nat, Rhode and I were busy taking out soldiers whilst dodging the guns, "Pietro, where you at?" Sam asked but Pietro didn't answer. His coms must be intercepted, there was only one person left to help and even though Tony would be pissed-I'd rather have him angry than Wanda dead.

"Parker, get your ass ready and assist Wanda!" I ordered. Peter automatically swung from the Jet to Wanda's rescue. "How's everything Wan?" I grunted swiping an agent off his feet. For a moment she didn't answer and my heart seemed to stop for every second she delayed.

"Back on track, little bruised" she commented and I could hear the relieved smile in her voice. I sighed in relief and I could hear Bucky asking if she was okay, "good job underoos" she said to Peter and i couldn't hide my smile.

"Peter I want you back in the Jet now!" Tony scolded as the clicks and sounds of a database sounded through coms.

 **Wanda's POV**

Tony's telling off distracted Peter for two seconds, and in those two terrifying seconds-my shield weakened and an agent shot into his stomach. "Oh my god Peter!" I cried. Everyone began asking questions through coms but all I could think of was saving Peter-I took out the rest of the guards in the base before applying pressure to his wound and wrapping his arm around my shoulders and dragging us both to the main enterance with the unconscious chosen agent levitating behind me blanketed in coils of red. "Somebody take care of that fucking Gun!" I snarled trying to pull both our beaten weights.

"Got it!" Nat said through gritted teeth and a hefty explosion sounded from above us.

"thank you" I struggled pulling Peter out the doors-Bucky and Steve joined everyone outside who was in front not noticing me yet. "Behind you guys!" I said wincing as my own pain became more apparent. Everyone turned around and gasped when they saw our state, Steve lifted Peter in his arms and Bucky lifted me-every part of me ached whilst my cuts and bruises bled profusely.

"Get a medic on standby F.R.I.D.A.Y!" Tony demanded. I was set down on Bucky's lap on the jet feeling tired and cold, I was worried about Peter, did I save him? "Wanda you okay?" Tony's concerned voice drifted through my sleepy mind, "Wanda, cmon woman" he said angrily trying to stir me.

"Wanda you gotta stay awake okay" Bucky's soft voice entered my ears, I opened my eyes slightly to see him smile when he saw me, "hey, I wanna see those beautiful eyes okay?" he chuckled stroking my hair.

"Peter" I said coarsely. "Is Peter okay?" I asked worriedly. Bucky's eyes flickered up but he never gave me an answer because I succumbed to sleep.


	3. New and Old

CHAPTER 3: New and Old

 _I know, I know, I know for sure_

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away_

 _Couple billion in the whole wide world_

 _find another one cuz she belongs to me_

 ** _Previously On 'Everybody Tryna Steal My Girl':_** _"Wanda you gotta stay awake okay" Bucky's soft voice entered my ears, I opened my eyes slightly to see him smile when he saw me, "hey, I wanna see those beautiful eyes okay?" he chuckled stroking my hair._

 _"Peter" I said coarsely. "Is Peter okay?" I asked worriedly. Bucky's eyes flickered up but he never gave me an answer because I succumbed to sleep._

* * *

 **Peter's POV**

I woke up to the smell of disinfectant, the sight of clinical white sheets and the sound of a TV in front of me. I was in the Avengers Infirmary along with Wanda who was still asleep in the bed next to me, she had a black eye, cuts and scrapes everywhere and a large stitched gash on her forehead; sitting up I felt the pain searing in my stomach when I remembered the gun wound. "Wanda, you okay?" I asked nudging her gently. She jolted awake and gasped at a pain in her ribs by the looks of it, "oh, oh I'm sorry" I apologised worrying I had hurt her.

"Pete!" she cried happily, "You're alive!" she said grabbing my face and kissing my head furiously. I patted the space next to me and she carefully slipped out of her bed limping into mine. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, tell everyone we're awake" Wanda asked the A.I who obliged happily.

"This reminds me of Wakanda, when we died" I said chuckling. She giggled clutching me tighter, I ignored the pain because Wanda needed me right now, I could tell, "thanks for saving me Wanda, I love you lots-kay?" I sniffed soundlessly to hide the fact of how terrified I was of dying. Wanda must've felt my fear.

"Peter, we're safe here. With our family and nothing will ever destroy that again!" Wanda said sternly almost in a motherly tone-I nodded a response not trusting my voice right now. Sure enough, Everyone piled in eagerly even T'Challa was here! But then Pepper wheeled in with a little bundle in her arms.

"Say hi to William!" Tony introduced us, Wanda cried with glee as she took him in her arms happily. Tony gave me the cold shoulder, Bucky shifted to Wanda's side kissing her hair sadly watching her and how beaten she was. "Soon William wont be the only baby around!" Tony said smiling at Wanda. She looked up and froze like she was thinking hard. "Cho took a look at your injuries and also concluded that you're pregnant!" Tony announced.

"I was going to tell you all I swear!" Wanda excused. Pietro folded his arms giving his sister a very disapproving look, "I just didn't want to steal Pepper's thunder" Wanda said quietly as she watched baby William gurgle contently in her arms. "Want to hold him Peter?" she offered. I nodded and was about to take him when Stark snatched him back with an angry look upon his face.

"I don't want my baby with someone so dangerous and unpredictable" he sniffed before turning away and out the room. Pepper sighed staring at me with a sad smile.

"he's just angry that you got hurt" Pepper tried to assure me. Thalia took my hand to give me some comfort but I took it away folding my arms childishly; I had saved Wanda yet he couldn't even thank me? Suddenly Laura burst through the door grasping Wanda and I in tight hugs. "Laura, we said they were fine" Pepper comforted soothingly.

"They promised they'd look after each other!" she snapped, everyone was silenced momentarily at her outburst, Mrs. Barton was scary when mad, "And you Wanda!" Laura span around to Wanda pointing an accusing finger, "you have a child to protect! You put yourself in danger not even caring about the safety of your child!" Laura yelled in Wanda's face. Bucky gently removed Laura from the room and could be heard yelling outside. Clint hastily joined them making Pietro roll his eyes dramatically.

"Told you Sister" Pietro said smugly-obviously he was referring to whatever they'd been arguing about for the past few days. Bucky came back in along with Clint but Laura took her kids hands and lead them out in a state of confusion. Wanda whimpered putting her head in her hands. "I'll comfort, you get chocolate" Pietro said nodding to Bucky who zipped off. Pietro hugged his sister letting her sob into his shirt, I understood that Laura was angry and distressed but there was no need to shout at a pregnant Wanda the way she did.

"Wanda, you'll be off missions from now on, you'll always have someone with you but I'm sorry you cant come" Steve said with guilty eyes-this was no doubt Fury's orders, Wanda cried even more now.

"But Steve-" she began.

"Wanda you have a child to think of" Nat quipped. Wanda shook her head and clutched onto Pietro harder as her cries became louder at the news, Steve sat on the other bed wanting to apologise but knowing Nat would chide him for it-Stark reappeared with William again and his eyes widened when he saw Wanda's state, "We aren't kicking you out Wanda, sweetie we just want both of you to be safe and well looked after. During Pepper's pregnancy she wasn't informed about any missions or anything because we wanted her without stress. We want whats best" Nat reasoned and Wanda nodded drying her eyes.

"I know, I just want you all to be safe okay?" Wanda hiccupped. Bucky handed her a small bar of chocolate before carrying her to her own bed where he climbed in next to her-she wrapped her arms around him stopping her cries. "You've got to keep Stevie out of trouble" Wanda giggled glancing at Steve who sighed with a smile before dragging a chair near her bed.

"Me? In trouble? Never" Cap whispered and Bucky barked a laugh so disbelieving it was almost theatrical, "sleep Wan, we'll wake you up for dinner" Steve soothed switching off the hospital room lights. My eyes drooped feeling the ache of my joints from the battle; Pepper kissed my head and told me to sleep and that I shouldn't worry anymore.

 **Tony's POV**

I know I was being harsh on the kid, but did he not realise by now that him constantly being in danger scares the shit out of me? He's as much my son as William was, I rocked my blood son in my arms feeling relaxed-I sauntered back into the infirmary seeing Pep still in her wheelchair light up at the sight of me coddling William. She made a grabby gesture with her hands and I gently passed him over to her; he made little to no fuss over the transition and instead slept peacefully. Wanda's breaths came out evenly signalling that she was asleep and when I glimpsed at Peter, he too was snoring with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, "Tony, Peter really wants to have a bond with William. You don't have a right or reason to take that away from him! Peter is not dangerous and you know it Tony-I know tensions are high at the moment but tonight I think we should watch a movie, no kids and just be together" Pepper stated with no room for argument.

"I'm not banning Peter from William. I wouldn't Peps you know that, I just cant lose anybody else" Pepper's eyes softened at my rare show of emotion. Pepper told me to sit next to which I did, I leant on her shoulder watching William flit his eyes slowly in and out of sleep. Pietro sped silently back into the dark room holding a onsie with writing on it that said 'No.1 Stark', he placed the baby grow over William's chest and stroked his forehead with his thumb comfortingly.

"Just so we can officially say that William is the best Stark in the family" Pietro teased lightly patting my shoulder, "aside from Pepper of course" Pietro smiled sweetly at her winking my way. I shoved him playfully before giving him a sort of half hug. "Wanda's worried about her baby" Pietro voiced quietly-Pepper and I paid immediate attention along with everyone else in the room, "with Bucky's serum and her powers, she doesn't know what future he/she will have" Pietro  
elaborated.

"Whatever it will be, we'll make sure its a lil ass kicker" I said with a small smile.

"Has she considered if it will be twins?" Natasha made a valid point, Steve chuckled shaking his head at the sleeping pair, "I mean twins obviously run in the family" Natasha continued waltzing around the room.

"Mamma always wanted Wanda to have twin girls" Pietro said fondly.

"Too many girls in this tower if you ask me" Clint retorted smirking at Nat's expression. "Laura said she'll be back down when they're awake. She's calmer now and not very upset anymore-took me ages just to stop the steam coming out her ears!" Clint rubbed his face tiredly. Natasha rubbed his shoulder with a loving smile then sat on Steve's lap.

"Nanny looking after the kids?" Shuri asked, hopping in with various teas, drinks and food. Clint nodded and as if on queue, a made-up woman walked in asking to take William to bed as she was looking after him. Pepper handed my little boy over carefully and the neat woman took him upstairs presumably with Clint's kids. "Wanda dinner, wakey wakey spidey!" Shuri said a little louder than before. Peter yawned stretching his limbs and Wanda sat up along with Buck who had come out of his hibernation it seemed.

"Wow, I didn't know bears came out of hibernation this early" I joked aimed at Bucky who smirked knowingly.

"You're just jealous that I have a beard and not that pencil thin douche-bag thing you have on your face Stark" Bucky jostled back shifting to get more comfortable in Wanda's temporary hospital bed. I grumbled a low laugh before switching the TV on and relaxing into my seat again.


	4. Jolene

CHAPTER 4: Jolene

 _kisses like cream_

 _her walk is so mean and every jaw drop_

 _when she's in those jeans_

 _alright_

 ** _Previously on 'Everbody Tryna Steal My Girl':_** _"Wow, I didn't know bears came out of hibernation this early" I joked aimed at Bucky who smirked knowingly._

 _"You're just jealous that I have a beard and not that pencil thin douche-bag thing you have on your face Stark" Bucky jostled back shifting to get more comfortable in Wanda's temporary hospital bed. I grumbled a low laugh before switching the TV on and relaxing into my seat again._

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

Everyone aside from Wanda and I had gone upstairs to the lounging floor to set up for this evenings bonding night which we did every so often during stress or periods of time when we hadn't seen each other in a while. I helped Wanda from her hospital bed by linking our arms together and guiding her hobbles to the elevator, I looked her over with guilt etched on my features. Her bruised face and jagged cuts wounded me because I was supposed to cover her on that mission and instead I had thought I could take on a machine gun pallet on my own! I felt like when I had lost Riley, like it was all my fault and she seemed to sense this because she smiled up at my with her stitched lip and forgiving eyes, "it wasn't your fault Sam, I should've protected myself better" she said sighing as she hopped into the lift pressing the button to the lounge floor. I shook my head stifling a chuckle; of course Wanda would think it was all her fault, try to ease my guilt somehow-I thought about how much our friendship had progressed and smiled proudly.

"Who knew a witch and a bird could possibly screw up so badly?" I laughed and she threw her head back in musical laughter. It was nice to see her smile, her hand covered her stomach twisting her lips in a pleased smile, "can't believe old man still had it in him" I joked lightly. She grinned with pearly teeth and a joyful spark in her eyes. "Nervous about having a baby?" I wondered seeing as we hadn't spoken about the topic of babies before.

"Nervous? I do not think so...honestly I want the baby to be happy and healthy and I know it'll be both those things with and million family members surrounding us" Wanda said more like she was talking to herself, I gradually nodded throughout her answer until the elevator came to a stop and open to the long hallways which drifted with warm air. We saw the others in the large open plan lounge, fire lit, Shawarma untouched. Steve offered Wanda his seat and she sat gratefully pinching his cheek, Bucky kissed her cheek with adoration before sitting himself down, Tony adjusted his unbuttoned cufflinks and sipped his drink, Natasha and Pepper drank cocktails gleefully chatting about William, Peter and Thalia had gone to their room apparently and everyone else was talking to Wanda.

"I'm hungry!" Tony complained loudly shoving an empty container aside. Pepper exhaled picking it up and throwing it the air to Wanda who used her powers to put it in the trash.

"We just ate! You'll get fat" Nat said finishing off her drink crossing her legs casually. Of course, Tony looked pretend offended before snatching some of her food greedily-before he could Nat's cat-like reflexes flipped the food container right back in her lap where she ate victoriously leaving Tony pouting.

"What's this fat you speak of Natalia?" Tony cried dramatically; his hyperbole made everyone groan in amusement and fake irritation. Pepper shoved a left over crisp in his mouth to shut him up for a nanosecond or two.

"Where you eat loads and put on weight Antony" she said his full name like he had making Steve cock an impressed eyebrow at her; I was glad Cap had found Natasha because she had really lightened him up, he wasn't as serious as he was before. Still responsible and orderly but sometimes fun and spontaneous which was great to see in Cappy, Wanda had done the same for Tin-man even if sometimes we didn't always see eye-to eye.

"That sounds great lets do that!" Tony griped excitedly bouncing up and down like a kid who'd just discovered sugar. Pepper placed a grounding hand on his knee to calm him down slightly which provoked an entertained smirk from me. Nat blew hair from her eye before shifting over to Steve's lap where she remained most of the time like she was a Queen and he her King.

"How bout a sing song, like the old days?" Steve suggested eyeing Bucky and Wanda whose voices had always melted together perfectly. Bucky clasped his hands silently asking Wanda if she was up for it-she nodded eagerly and Pietro had zoomed back in seconds with Bucky's guitar which I had remembered from the back of the truck on the way to the waffle house when we were on the run. Fond memories flitted past in lurches but everyone going silent penetrated those memories...Wanda couldn't sing due to her sore throat so Bucky just went along his own thing, the gentle prangs of his guitar was in stark contrast to his harsh punches in battle dualed with his blase composure.

 ** _Bucky:_**

 _Cocaine flame in my bloodstream_

 _Sold my coat when I hit Spokane, bought myself a hard pack_

 _of cigarettes in the early morning rain._

 _Lately my hands they don't feel ike mine eyes been stung by dust I'm blind_

 _held you in my arms one time and lost you just the same._

 _Jolene, I ain't about to go straight-its to late._

 _Cuz I found myself face down in a ditch booze in my hair blood on my lips_

 _a picture of you holding a picture of me_

 _in the pocket of my blue jeans. I still don't know what loves means. I still don't know what loves means,_

 _Jolene , Jolene a la la la la la la._

 _Its been so long since I've seen your face or felt a part of this human race I been living out of this here suitcase_

 _for way too long man needs something he can hold onto_

 _a nine pound hammer or a woman like you either one of them things will do. Jolene I ain't about to go straight its too late_

 _cuz I found myself face down in a ditch booze in my hair blood on my lips_

 _a picture of you holding a picture of me in the pocket of my blue jeans, now I know what loves means..._

Wanda's eyes glistened with tears as it was obvious that Bucky was singing about her, Bucky had been drinking and in a bad place because of HYDRA but then she came along and gave him meaning and now he truly knew what love meant. Not just because of her but we all gave him love and in return we were a family and that was something I didn't know I would ever have. "Okay, props to tin-man" I clapped making him chuckled slightly before placing his guitar to the side.

 **Thalia's POV**

I close our bedroom door and turned to my wounded boyfriend sadly, he seemed to notice my sad exterior and furrowed his brows together worriedly. I advanced slightly and pointed to the bed indicating for him to sit down, "what? Now? Well, gee I don't know my wound is still" he began and I realised that he had the wrong idea. I huffed stopping up and showing him I wanted to sit and talk. "You're worrying me Thal" he said nervously twiddling his thumbs and straightening the duvet anxiously.

"Peter, I've been thinking about what Laura said yesterday and...seeing you put yourself in danger just reminded me of how reckless your job is-you weren't thinking of me before you jumped out to rescue Wanda just like she wasn't thinking of her own child. I don't want that to be my life Peter" I tried the waters testily. Peter slowly stood up and I saw anger flush his cheeks as his eyes bored out the window.

"You said _your_ life" he repeated.

"Yes, I need to start putting my needs first Peter. I cant do the constant battle, worrying if you're okay, I cant be Laura or Pepper or Wanda who sits at home dreading a phone call that marks your death and leaves them with kids, the house, bills and more! I think its selfish that you expect that from me" I growled getting defensive of my words. Peter spun round which clearly caused him pain but right now he was too annoyed to show it.

"Laura sits at home with the kids knowing that if Clint dies the rest of us will care for her, he will die a good man and that's all she needs to know. Pepper sits at home knowing if Tony dies, she still has a company, kid and a loving family to support and preserve his memory with a son to make him proud. Wanda sits at home trusting Bucky will always find a way to her because thats what love is Thalia! Thinking about someone besides yourself and realising that its not the end for you if it is for them, about carrying on to love them forever! When I asked you to come with us, way before Wakanda-you promised me that you'd be there. Fuck I went through hell when you died for an hour! You have the nerve to say its too much for you to sit on your ass all day!" Peter exclaimed and I stood up crossing my arms outraged at his comments.

"How dare you Parker! I invested a lot into our relationship but quite frankly I cant do the happy family whilst everyone else parades around theirs! It just makes me sick okay Peter! I tried to be soft but you forced my hand!" I screamed marching out the room. I bumped into Steve's looming figure with everyone stood behind him in a V-shape with angry expressions. I guess they'd heard, "get out of my way spangles!" I shoved into Steve and Nat grabbed my wrist pushing me down on the couch. They all stood in front of me menacingly. I wasn't scared of them!

"It makes you sick?" Laura recited angrily bursting at the seems. I shrugged carelessly and Wanda tilted her head stepping towards me swiftly but Bucky yanked her back gently. Then I realised if I broke it off with Peter, they'd kick me out of the tower and I wouldn't get free stay or food or any luxuries i had now! I had to fix this shit now! So I put my fake tears that Peter could never resist or see through.

"I'm sorry Petey, its just seeing you hurt got me so worked up" I wailed pathetically. I nearly rolled my eyes at how Peter's face softened and he tried to comfort me but stopped by the stupid Tin-can Bucky. Wanda crouched in front of my using her finger to collect one of my crocodile tears.

"If there's one thing you should know, its that if you fuck with my family-I will ruin you. It'll be like you never existed, except with you nobody will look, nobody will grieve, cry, miss you. You'd disappear!" Wanda sneered the last sentence and the raging glow in her eyes shook me to my core. I couldn't hide the tremble in my eyes when I stood up and ran away letting genuine tears flow...


	5. An Angel Cried

**WARNING LEMON(SEX SCENE) AHEAD**

CHAPTER 5: An Angel Cried

 _I know, I know, I know for sure_

 _everybody wanna steal my girl._

 _Everybody wanna take her_

 _heart away._

 ** _Previously on 'Everybody Tryna Steal My Girl':_** _"If there's one thing you should know, its that if you fuck with my family-I will ruin you. It'll be like you never existed, except with you nobody will look, nobody will grieve, cry, miss you. You'd disappear!" Wanda sneered the last sentence and the raging glow in her eyes shook me to my core. I couldn't hide the tremble in my eyes when I stood up and ran away letting genuine tears flow..._

* * *

 **1 MONTH LATER**

 **Bucky's POV**

Pietro walked down the snow covered isle with a gorgeously dazzling Wanda in arm, her perfect features iced over in the winter cold with a cheek stained flush. Her cherry red lips pouted in a state of flawlessness, she wore an ice crown with a stunningly white dress that captivated everyone around her. Her hair red and long had been straightened into a silky chestnut flowing down to her waist and I had to take a sharp breath to bask in her royalty. Pietro wore a dark blue suit with his silver hair messy yet stylish, Natasha, Shuri and Laura all wore a blood red cloak symbolising Wanda's powers. Nat's hair was a whiter blonde than before and now in a pixie cut, Shuri's hair was in tight ringlets with two space buns, Laura's brown hair was down in loose curls down her shoulders. They all wore red lipstick too and honestly looked amazing. They trailed behind Wanda in a row stepping gracefully down the isle as snow continued to drape the land; Steve, Peter, Sam, Rhodey, Scott, Tony and T'Challa and even Thor all stood beside me wearing deep blue suits with a white rose in the pocket. This was so perfect, the flowered archway was decorated in red and white roses with an Avengers symbol above it proudly sitting. Clint was marrying us and had newly been ordained. Wanda kissed Pietro's cheek before he joined my side patting my shoulder respectfully, she took her place across form me and I grapsed her delicate and powerful hands in my undeserving ones. "Thank you all for coming. Today we are here to witness two amazing people, join together as one unit" Clint began. We had prepared our own vows and were going to sing them.

 _ **Wanda:**_

 _I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all_

 ** _Bucky:_**

 _Walks along the train, dancing in the rain, our last summer_

 ** _Wanda & Bucky:_**

 _Memories that remain._

We finished with a sealed kiss and everyone roared with clapping and cheers. I took her in a warm embrace and smirked at her icy crown, "so does this mean you're my Winter Queen?" I asked raised an eyebrow but still being baffled by her utter beauty. She smiled crookedly as we began to walk back down the isle whilst being covered in white and red confetti as our friends and family cheered us on and a feeling of euphoria settled in.

"I've always been your Winter Queen James" she whispered a reply that made me shiver with anticipation. We gathered in a section of the forest that was decorated beautiful with flowers and lights with candles too and a stage with a band playing somewhat slowly and quietly as to not interrupt our talking. Our table was the main one with our whole Avengers family on it.

"You guys are officially married now! That's crazy!" Steve said almost wondering where the time went. I agreed gathering Wanda in a precious kiss once more, her little bump didn't stick out too much but it was enough to make you ask questions, I just thought she was glowing with radiance and her smile lit up the place. Steve jumped up on stage and asked everyone to settle down, "Hi I'm Steve Rodger, one of the many best mans" he jostled getting a chuckle from the audience. "I've known Buck for a long long time, I have never seen him this happy-when he came back to me again, I was so happy but he wasn't. Not after what he'd been through. Wanda however, saw the good and beauty in him. He did the same with her, so I propose a toast, to the two most gracious and giving people on this earth: King and Queen of Winter!" Steve raised his glass and everyone copied.

"That was wonderful Capsicle" Wanda kissed the side of his head as we sat back next to Natasha. That evening, we all travelled back to the tower where everyone left Wanda and I to some well deserved private time. I sat on our bed in my underwear waiting for Wanda to appear from the bathroom, the door clicked and her figure stepped out of the bathroom draped in a red body suit which accentuated her curvaceous body and small baby bump.

"You're so beautiful" I mumbled capturing her lips in mine. Sensually, Wanda lead me back to the bed where she climbed onto my lap kissing my bare collar bone with care and lust-I flipped her over so she was underneath me, staring back with driven eyes, I smashed my lips onto hers needing more of her, she deepened the kiss grinding her hips onto my already stiff crotch. I groaned in pleasure at the action so she intensified.

"Come one Bucky, make me yours...unless you want someone else to claim me" she teased seductively. Man she was good, a primal urge shot through my body; I tore off her garments and devoured her perked nipples with my hungry tongue-her pleased moans satisfied my need to claim her. "Oh god" she cried. I trailed my tongue down her body till I reached her oozing juices, I licked tentatively watching her eyes roll in pleasure. I grinned smugly and she pushed my head to signal she wanted more, slowly I was inside her and our cries of pleasure blended together in a harmonious release of climax.

"That was amazing" I panted as we entangled our naked bodies under the duvet. Wanda turned so she was staring me in the eyes, "I remember when I asked you to marry me, we didn't even tell anyone" I grinned at the memory.

*FLASHBACK*

 _"I love you Wanda, more than anything. I mean, I look at you and see the rest of my life in your eyes; you're so good to me" I said my breath hitching in emotion. I never felt like I had to hide with Wanda, I could be me and it was liberating. "Wanda" I was going to say something else but her grin disrupted my thoughts...had she been awake the entire time? Little Witch._

 _"Hmm?" she replied kissing my palm. I got closer to her petite ears which I always found adorable, I loved them with her many earrings too._

 _"Can I Keep you?" I asked in a gentle voice. She cracked open her eyes and they shimmered with tears, she nodded and we met halfway in a kiss that held forever. If a love like this couldn't last forever, just this one moment...I don't mind. I don't mind at all. She rested her forehead against mine and I knew then and there that she was mine and I was hers; we had built our walls so high, but we climbed them and had developed love-love of our ugly and our beautiful._

 _"I will always be right here, like a pocket" she giggled pressing her hand flat over my heart which was beating faster than usual, Wanda had that affect on me._

 _"Marry me" I mumbled into her lips, she paused breaking away from me ever so slightly and staring into my eyes to see if I was serious, "marry me Wanda Maximoff" I repeated with more heart and triumph. She let her tears spill over as she nodded profusely. "Yes?!" I asked with a toothy grin. She laughed nodding her head and in that moment I had never heard anything more musical._

 _"Yes!" she squealed and Scott jumped up falling off of the couch. Everyone was awake then wondering what was going on but Wanda and I didn't have time to share our news because Tony scrambled in with a tear stained face that was very happy..._

 _*FLASHBACK*_

Wanda smiled after showing me the memory, her fingers laced in my hair. I kissed her dainty nose gently, she flushed red and I was glad that after all the time we've been together-I can still make my Queen blush. "We're in this till the end of the line now Doll" I chuckled and she nodded without hesitation making a stream of warmth flood through me.

"I love you Bucky" she whispered like it was a big secret. I breathed a laugh at her cuteness and kissed the ring on her wedding finger. "I don't shiver like I used to you" she reassured me. A little way of saying she wasn't scared of our future; I shuffled down kissing her belly and wrapping my arms round her waist to softly rest my head on her stomach which carried the second love of my life.

 **Wanda's POV**

The night was quiet and a gentle breeze filtered through the gap in the window-Bucky's even breaths soothed me as I lay awake with a bad feeling stretching out over my body. Suddenly a stab of pain flashed across my stomach sending a cry from my chapped lips, Bucky sprang awake running to my side instantly, the stabs of pain increased and I screamed in agony, "Wanda! Tell me what's happening, Doll" he said calmly but even I could tell that he was terrified for me and the baby. "I need a Doctor!" Bucky shouted loudly. Thuds and crashes could be heard as everyone stumbled into our room with masks of panic. Nat grabbed my hand and with Steve's help the took me to the bathroom. "Nat I need-" Bucky tried to follow but the others stopped him saying Nat knew what was going on. Why was I in pain? Why was I bleeding?

"Wanda, I need you to breathe" Natasha encouraged me with a sad smile. I nodded a reply and breathed waves of pain, "Wanda, you've had a miscarriage" Nat revealed with glinting tears in her eyes. I burst into tears, my love, little life was gone. Steve went to grab Bucky who looked completely shattered at the news; he lifted me in his arms and we sobbed together. Nat let her own tears fall and gripped onto Steve as even he was crying for his two best friends. An hour later everyone had left somewhere and Bucky and I were lay in bed sat up slightly just clutching on to each other. The door opened to Nat and Steve with red rimmed eyes, "can we sit?" she asked timidly. Bucky nodded and they got under the covers next to us, it felt not as empty as before with them here, next was Laura and Clint who clambered in too, slowly they all piled on: some sitting on the end of the bed, some in chairs, some cuddling in with us. Pietro had his head in my lap to hide his tears of grief, we had all lost something that night.

"Wanda" Tony breathed disturbing the slightly eerie silence that suffocated me. I glanced over at his pained expression, "do you want to hold William?" he offered and I didn't trust my answer. Could I do that? Pepper handed him in between me and Bucky. Bucky closed his eyes not looking at the small infants innocence yet awareness that we were all upset deeply. I stroked his face staring into his brown eyes when he smiled at me tugging on my finger-I giggled in a sob and pressed my head against his crying painfully at what I could've had.

 _ **Bucky:**_

 _When raindrops fell, down from the sky_

 _The day you left me_

 _An angel cried, oh she cried, she cried, she cried_

Bucky's sweet voice curlicues in the air and I grasp his strong hand and tears fall from almost everyone's eyes, "I love you all" I whimpered to my surrounding family. A chorus of loving replies sounded and William was asleep in my arms tenderly.

 **Copy paste link into browser to see Wanda's dress** : . yhs/search;_ylt=AwrIQhHxMgNcs4MAzep3Bwx.;_ylu=X3oDMTB0ZTgxN3Q0BGNvbG8DaXIyBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNwaXZz?p=snow+queen+dresses&type=xy_a1a6b5f0&hspart=arh&hsimp=yhs-001¶m1=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¶m2=NGNbNWR5NWB4&ei=UTF-8&fr=yhs-arh-001#id=5&iurl=https% .com% &action=click

 **Copy paste link into browser to see the bridesmaid dresses(Nat, Laura, Shuri):** . yhs/search;_ylt=AwrJ7Y5bNANcN_IAOr2e3olQ;_ylu=X3oDMTBsZ29xY3ZzBHNlYwNzZWFyY2gEc2xrA2J1dHRvbg-;_ylc=X1MDMTM1MTIxMjcwMgRfcgMyBGFjdG4DY2xrBGJjawMxdWRvM2xsZTA2ZDFhJTI2YiUzRDMlMjZzJTNEcjQEY3NyY3B2aWQDLlRKeXBqRXdMaklmTndPdFhBTTBLZ1ZuTW1Fd01BQUFBQURscENDeQRmcgN5aHMtYXJoLTAwMQRmcjIDc2EtZ3AEZ3ByaWQDblM4N3oyb0RUWnFWZXRIUVBJT08xQQRtdGVzdGlkA251bGwEbl9zdWdnAzEwBG9yaWdpbgN1ay5pbWFnZXMuc2VhcmNoLnlhaG9vLmNvbQRwb3MDMTAEcHFzdHIDY2hlcnlsIGJsb3Nzb20gcmVkIGNsBHBxc3RybAMyMQRxc3RybAMyNARxdWVyeQNjaGVyeWwgYmxvc3NvbSByZWQgY2xvYWsEdF9zdG1wAzE1NDM3MTM5NTEEdnRlc3RpZANudWxs?gprid=nS87z2oDTZqVetHQPIOO1A&pvid=.TJypjEwLjIfNwOtXAM0KgVnMmEwMAAAAADlpCCy&p=cheryl+blossom+red+cloak&fr=yhs-arh-001&fr2= . .com&ei=UTF-8&n=60&x=wrt&type=xy_a1a6b5f0&hsimp=yhs-001&hspart=arh¶m1=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 **%** 3D¶m2=NGNbNWR5NWB4#id=1&iurl=https% .com% &action=click


End file.
